The present disclosure relates to a mobile device and environmental sensing in a mobile device.
Recent generations of smartphones include accelerometers, gyroscopes, compass, pressure sensor, a light sensor, a temperature sensor, and humidity sensors. Some sensors are used to help improve user-input interfacing, some are used for navigation, and others are used to increase people's awareness about the surrounding environment such as temperature and humidity.